


Domestic MewGulf

by EveHypo555



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555
Summary: Domestic MewGulf
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	1. Snippets of Home

Laundry Day

Gulf pokes around the bedroom, peeking into the wardrobe and around the dresser. He growls and calls out to the living room. "Mew, where's the laundry bag?"

"They picked it up already."

He freezes and closes his eyes. A heavy sigh escapes his body. "Who did?"

Mew enters the room, apparently pleased with himself. "The laundry service. I noticed you hadn't called them yet, so I went ahead and…" he looks at the bag of detergent at Gulf's feet. "Oh."

"Laundry service, really?"

Mew gives him a look. "Do you know how to wash Gucci properly?"

"I…"

"Exactly, Tua-aeng."

Gulf shakes his head. One less chore for the day, he supposes.

Can You Handle It?

Mew reaches for the utensil drawer and yelps as the handle detaches in his hand. "Alai wa?"

"Thilak," Gulf calls from the dining room, "everything okay in there?"

Mew glances around the kitchen. Shia, it's only been a month and he's already broken their new condo. "Uh, I'm fine!"

"It doesn't sound like you're fine."

"Everything's fine!" He examines the place where the handle broke off. Should he glue it? Would that work? Do they even own glue?

"Are you coming back na with that spoon?"

Mew's forehead is sweating. The handle is still clutched in his hand, evidence of his destruction. What's he supposed to do now? "Uh, do you really need a spoon?"

"Do you know a better way to eat soup?"

"Um… sip it?"

Gulf enters the kitchen with his hands on his hips. "Why are you being weird, Phi?"

"I'm not being weird, you're being weird."

Gulf laughs as he notices the utensil drawer. "Okay na, Superman, hand it over." He holds out his hand.

Mew pouts and places it into his palm. "I had it covered, you know."

"We're not calling a repair person for a broken handle."

"I…"

"Shh…" Gulf kisses him on the lips. "Just watch."

Mew crosses his arms and leans against the counter. His eyes widen when his boyfriend returns with a toolbox. "Where did that come from?"

"Hallway closet."

"Is it yours?"

Gulf responds with a look and a rolling of his eyes. "29 years old and never owned a toolbox."

"I can hear you."

"I meant for you to." He grins and screws the handle back on. "Tadam!"

Huh. Mew looks at the newly reattached handle. It's like new. Better than new, because it's been repaired by his brilliant Tua-aeng. He opens his mouth to congratulate him, but the smug look on Gulf's face stops him. "Show-off," he says instead.

"Khun Chai."

The Rice You Pay For Quality

"Shia, it burned again." Gulf scrapes at the hardened rice at the bottom of the cooker. Mew tsks from behind his phone.

Gulf looks up at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't start."

"What?"

"You know what."

His boyfriend feigns ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tua-aeng."

Uh-huh. Gulf fills the pot to soak in the sink. "Yes, you do. You want to say _I told you so_ about buying a cheap rice cooker."

Mew finally looks up. "Oh, did we buy the cheap one?" He shrugs. "I thought you decided to get a quality appliance, but I guess I was wrong."

"Mew…" he growls at his boyfriend. "It's not even that cheap. It's a popular brand."

He holds his hand up. "Cheap was your word, not mine. I had that brand of rice cooker when I was in uni."

"Which time?"

"The first time," he says with a hint of arrogance. "Before I knew any better."

Bachelors

Mew can hear voices in the hallway, right outside their front door. One is Gulf's, the other is… ugh, their nosy neighbor, P'Janet.

"N'Gulf khaaa…" she says with her syrupy voice. "I have a niece about your age na. So pretty. Why don't I introduce you na kha?"

Mew holds back his laughter. How many girls has she tried to set him up with now?

"Oh, that's very kind," says Gulf, his voice small and ducky. "But, I'm… uh… you don't have to."

"It's no trouble!" She laughs in the most obnoxious way. "A single, handsome young man like yourself. You must be so tired of living with another man, no woman to take care of you."

It's hard for Mew to stifle his giggles. He tiptoes to the front door to hear better.

"Well, it's not like that… uh, that is, we- we take care of each other."

"That's sweet," says P'Janet. "You two seem so close. Oh, I know! Why don't I ask my niece to bring a friend and you two can double date?"

"Let's hope they're more than friends…"

"Alai na?" _Come again?_

"Nothing."

Mew's stomach is aching from the laughter he's suppressing. His poor boyfriend. He really should go out there and save him.

"What kind of girls does N'Mew like?"

"Cute ones," says Mew, opening the door. "I like my faen to be cute." He slips an arm around Gulf's waist.

P'Janet's eyes light up. "N'Mew, you're home! Of course you came out as soon as you heard about girls." She wags a finger at him.

Gulf shifts uncomfortably. "Well, we should get going…"

"You can tell your niece," says Mew, his attention focused on his boyfriend, "that I like big Bambi eyes and prominent noses."

P'Janet giggles. "Ooh, a list."

"And soft, short hair…" he brushes a few strands from Gulf's forehead. "And chubby cheeks." He pinches at Gulf's face.

"Oh…" P'Janet clears her throat. "Well… if you keep this up, she's going to look just like N'Gulf!" Her laugh fades almost immediately.

Mew nods and leans closer to his boyfriend. "And most importantly, I like perfect chestnut lips." He drags his thumb across Gulf's bottom lip.

"Mew!" He hisses at him. They both turn to face P'Janet.

"Um…" she stares back and forth between them, her face in a state of confusion. "I just remembered that my niece is already dating someone."

Mew smiles and pulls Gulf closer. "What a coincidence!" He looks at him and pats his tummy. "So is Gulf. I guess that all worked out, huh, Tua-aeng?"

"Mew…"

"We'll see you around, P'Janet." He gives a quick Wai and pulls Gulf into their condo. His last sight of her is an expression of shock.

"Mew, what the hell was that? Did you have to-" his words are swallowed by Mew's kiss. It's rough and hungry as Mew pushes him against the door.

"Mine," he groans, trailing kisses down to Gulf's neck and biting his skin. "I thought it was funny at first, but now I just want you."

"Ah… Mew." His fingers find their way through his hair, grabbing tightly as Mew thrusts against him. "What are you up to?"

He pulls back and looks at his boyfriend. God, he looks so tasty. He leans back in to nibble on his lip. "I'm going to fuck you against that wall so she can hear you call out my name."

"Mew!"

"Yeah, like that."

Gulf smacks his arm. "Don't be a jerk. She was just trying to be nice."

Mew nips at his chin. "I'm not being mean, Tua-aeng. I just want everyone to know you're mine. Don't you want that, too?" He kisses his neck, feeling Gulf melt at his touch. "Come on, baby. You know you like it when people can hear us…"

"Do not."

He slides his hand under Gulf's shirt and whispers. "Tell me to stop and I will. Or we can go to the bedroom where nobody can hear how much you love being fucked."

Gulf trembles beneath him. He grabs Mew by the shirt collar. "You get the lube. I'll wait by the wall."

Switch Agenda

Gulf looks at the switch on the wall. He flips it on and looks around the room. Nothing happens. "Mew?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what this switch does?"

Mew wraps his arms around him. "Maybe it's a hot spot?" They look at each other and shrug.

Ten minutes later, Mew groans and plugs in the same lamp he's been carrying. "Try it now."

Gulf flips the switch, but the lamp doesn't turn on. "Try the outlet behind the couch."

"There's one behind the couch?"

"Yes, I remember seeing it."

Mew unplugs the lamp, but freezes. "If the hotspot is behind the couch, then we don't need to test it. We're never going to use it."

Gulf pleads with his eyes. "But now I have to know."

His boyfriend sighs and starts moving the sofa. "One of these days, I'm going to propose, and I want you to remember this moment."

"Start with the left outlet."


	2. Conversations

"Have you seen my iPad?" 

"Coffee table."

"I just looked and it's not there."

"Did you just glance at the table, or did you actually move things around to see if it's under something?" 

"..."

"Well?"

"...yeah, it was there." 

_____________

"What is that smell? Ugh. Damnit, Mew."

"Sorry, Tua-aeng."

"Warn a bitch."

_____________

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"No."

"No?"

"We're not doing that. Pick something."

"...crisp-"

"Why do I bother?" 

_____________

"Ugh."

"..."

"Uuggghh."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"...okay."

"I just find it funny that-"

"I swear to God…"

_____________

"P'Mew, can you get this thing on the top shelf for me? I can't reach."

"That's because you're lying on the couch." 

_____________

"Baby, did you eat the last-"

"Yup."

_____________

"Psst."

"Alai?"

"You're cute."

_____________

"Oh, so that's where my sweatpants went."

"What? They look good on me."

"I just spent ten minutes looking for them."

"Tadam." 

_____________

"Get on your knees and arch your back."

"Like this?"

"Perfect, Tua-aeng. How's this?"

"It feels so good, Phi."

"Can you feel the stretch?"

"Mmm, yeah."

"Your form is perfect, baby."

"Thanks. I think I'm getting the hang of this yoga stuff." 

_____________

"What do you want to watch tonight?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"Don't start."

"Fine. I want Vampire Academy." 

"Again?"

"You asked what I wanted!"

"Yeah, but I thought you had taste." 

_____________

"Sex, please."

_____________

"What are you doing on the counter?"

"...nothing."

"Tell me where the gecko is."


	3. Gulf Mewning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy morning lovemaking

Sometimes, Gulf likes it lazy on their mornings off. He likes feeling Mew's body pressed so close against his, holding him tightly, legs tangled up in each other. He likes rubbing gently against Mew's morning wood as they both slowly reach consciousness. And when Mew's hands begin to wander, he knows his point has been made. 

The kisses come next. Slow, languid kisses to his neck and shoulder. Kisses interrupted by fumbling through dresser drawers for mints to combat the morning breath, because there's no way he's getting out of bed to brush his teeth. Not when a gorgeous, sleepy Mew is pushing an Altoid against his lips and grinding against him. Not when Mew's perfect hair is a perfect mess that he just has to run his fingers through it, or when the stubble along Mew's chin scrapes his flesh and he just knows he'll feel it for the rest of the day. 

It's the noises Mew makes as they touch each other under the covers. The low and hoarse groans of early morning arousal, of lazy strokes and slow caresses. It's the thickness in Mew's voice when he asks if they can make love, and the way those words always make him shiver. And when that first finger enters him, he loves the way they gasp and sigh together, as if Mew can feel the pleasure, too. 

Lazy mornings mean lying on his side as Mew slides inside of him, hand grabbing his tummy and his thick, sleepy voice moaning his name. It's slow, dragging thrusts that make his toes curl and his breath hitch. Feeling Mew fill him, inch by glorious inch, so slowly and so teasing that he's whining and crying from the stimulation. Mew adding that bit of grind as he hits his prostate, grunting from the pressure and panting from the overwhelming sensation. The desperate, almost clumsy way Mew strokes him toward his orgasm, and the force of their bodies as they come together. 

Mew's glowing skin in the peach colored morning light. The sloppy, tired kisses that come afterward. The dreamy, leisurely way Mew tells him good morning and sniff kisses his hair. It's the laugh they share when he opens the bottom drawer of the nightstand and they agree wholeheartedly that it was a brilliant idea to store hand towels in there for clean up. And the cuddles. The blissful, exhausted cuddles after their lazy morning lovemaking, followed by Mew's inevitable questions about breakfast. 


	4. Family Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to tss who think that cropping the other one out of photos will actually make a difference.

Gulf chuckles at his phone and hands it to Mew. "Have you seen this yet?" 

Mew stares at the Twitter post. The event looks familiar, but there's something off about the picture. It takes him a second to realize part of it has been edited. Badly, at that. "Is this…?" 

Gulf laughs and scrolls down to the comments where people have attached the original photo. "You, Chopper… and tadam! Me." He giggles and leans against Mew's shoulder. 

"This is disrespectful," says Mew. No mirth in his voice, unlike his boyfriend's. "I'm sorry, Tua aeng." 

Gulf tosses his phone behind them on the bed. "You're the one who told me that people like that shouldn't be taken seriously." He pushes Mew down against the pillows and curls against his chest. "Besides, we have plenty more pictures of our little family." 

Mew sniff kisses the top of his head, inhaling the crisp shampoo scent of him. "Yes." He pulls up his phone and clicks on the Our Family folder. "Look, the one from last week when Chopper jumped on you while you were sleeping." 

Gulf smiles, wide and gummy. "Aow, he weighs so much for such a tiny thing." He points at another picture. "I like this one." 

"Of course you do." Mew rolls his eyes but laughs nonetheless at the photo of him and Gulf passed out on set with Chopper sitting on Mew's face.

"Does that count as editing you out, Phi?" 

"Shush." 

"They really captured your best side." 

"Brat." 

"You love me." 

Mew groans and wraps his arms around him, squishing him and nuzzling into his neck. "Ugh! I do. I do love you, you brat." He peppers his cheeks with kisses. 

"Aaahh, P'Mew!" He giggles and squirms in his embrace. "P'Mew khraaaab!" 

Mew pauses and looks down at him. How adorable and beautiful his Tua-aeng is. "How are you so cute, huh?" 

"Hmm…" Gulf pinches his chin in thought. "Maybe my diet." 

"What, crispy pork and KFC?" 

"I mean P'Mew." 

"Oh…" 

Gulf smirks and throws the covers over them. 


End file.
